Hearts and Minds
by Marocco-M
Summary: ...Now he was right here, at arm’s length, talking, walking, alive and enthusiastic as always. But she still felt no long-awaited relief." Set after ep.2 R2; Lelouch/C.C. !Updated with another part!
1. Chapter 1

"Hearts and minds"

Rated: M for mature scenes.

I do not own the "Code Geass" characters. Shame on me. )

***

Strange, but she didn't feel so much happiness, as she thought she should. Yes, normally C.C. wasn't very emotional, she never jumped in joy or loudly laughed, but this time was special.

Now he was right here, at arm's length, talking, walking, alive and enthusiastic as always. But she still felt no long-awaited relief.

"Hey, C.C.?"

The girl shuddered and lifted her gaze at Lelouch.

"What is wrong?" he asked, lowering his voice and stepping forward. "You are not listening to me."

"Sorry," she muttered. "What've you told?"

He raised his brow and repeated:

"I said it should be you, posing as Zero, while my voice will be recorded. I should return to Ashford."

"Okay," C.C. nodded and unbuttoned her jacket.

Lelouch never thought that this simple word will make him annoyed.

"No, not okay," he hissed and grabbed her shoulders. "I'm asking you again, witch – what's wrong?"

"Have you not missed, Lelouch?" she whispered, making no move for releasing nor raising her eyes to Lelouch's face.

The boy fell silent.

He freed her arms and stepped aback.

"I had no memory of you, C.C., or about Black Knights" he said. The Geass mark in his eye sparkled with red, and Gray witch smiled.

"Yes, hadn't you?"

"But…"

Lelouch closed his mouth, opened it again and continued: "…but I felt as if somebody missed me. All that time."

C.C. still worked with buttons of her covered in blood jacket, not thinking about answer. She just sighed and turned around for Zero's costume. All that months she thought about this situation and all that thoughts ended with the words that Lelouch said just few moments ago. Again and again, she just stood there, in dark small room of Chinese Embassy, and Lelouch never told something she wants.

"Is that all?" C.C. asked, annoyed with this stupid silence. Formerly white jacket fell on the floor, and her hand moved to the waistband if her pants.

"No."

She raised her eyebrow and slightly turned her head to see the boy with the corner of her eye.

"If it makes you happy, here it is: I'm glad, that you returned to me. I'm glad having you by my side and I never wanted to leave you for so long. Maybe I understand this just now, but you should know: I remember about my promise to you. I'll stay by you as long as you wish."

Next she remembered were his lips on her cheek. Hot and wanting, they moved to her mouth and covered it in strong kiss. C.C. felt his fingers on her neck and cord fabric of his school uniform against her bare stomach.

Not fantasy, not another annoying night dream – he was there, driving her into the corner of abandoned dark room, kissing her – willingly! – and whispering in fervid breathing, "Now, I hope that you won't forget about your own promise."

She was smiling in his mouth and drawing his lips closer, and unbuttoning his shirt, and quietly moaning 'my… my warlock, my stupid little boy.'

Lelouch's fingers already undid her belt, and C.C. smiled, as his shaking hands pulled her pants down. Now and there – she knows it, and she wants it. Kissing him back, she let him caress her hips. His touches slightly unsure, C.C. knows, that he nervous, but it didn't annoy her. She cheered his initiative with another long kiss and quickly unbuttoned his pants.

Suddenly he stopped, freezing when her cold fingers run down his stomach.

"Scared?" C.C. slightly laughed, nevertheless her eyes never leaving his face.

"Should I?" he smiled in answer and kissed her earlobe. "It's just… I want to say, that I'm sorry."

"There is no your fault," she shrugged, caressing his back. "Sometimes everybody does mistakes. You are not exception, boy."

Still unsure, he dropped his shirt on the floor next to her already discarded clothes and bent down.

Cold wall and Lelouch's warm body did the pleasant contrast, and C.C. smiled while kissing his neck. His fingers cautiously dived under her undergarments, and witch sobbed. Lelouch's grin went wider, as his fingers became more insured.

C.C.'s vision blurred. The only she was hearing were their hard breaths; the only she could felt were his hand, and lips, and his arousal against her thigh, and the harsh surface of the wall. But somehow she spotted the washed picture of Kallen's face, frozen behind half-opened door. It disappears as quickly, as it shows.

But all witch's attention switched on Lelouch, who loudly groaned in her ear "Be with me, C.C."

And she whispered back "I will."

When he did thrust in, it was as if the star blew up right between them. Their load moans echoed in each other ears, and their lips again connected in bittersweet kiss, and the pain of his grip on her hips was almost pleasure. Lelouch somehow remembered that they have no time, that the world is awaited of the Zero appearance, that Black Knights prepared for another war; he knew, that he must save his comrades, return his little sister, win against the domination and… damn, maybe, overthrow the gods! But now there were only two of them. The moment he never dreamed, but always wanted, when they became closer than anybody else in the world. That's why he moved slowly, trying save his easy tempo.

The smell or their bodies, sweaty essence of their first sex was overwhelming. Cold breaths in were changing into hot breaths out. Wet lips were closed in long, almost, eternal kiss.

He came first, and after few moments she had her breaking wave of white noise and ragged short winds with taste of blood. They slipped down the wall, trying not to fall asleep after this unplanned and exhausting lesson, because there - outside of this room – is world waiting for their move.

He smiled when her lips carefully planting light kisses down his jaw.

"The record, Lelouch," C.C. whispers, when he hugged her closer, "We should hurry."

He obeyed.

Now he would say Zero's strong speech, and she would put on fancy robes and famous mask, and they would parted again for a while.

But now it's like there is strong thread that connected their hearts and minds. The bond that nobody will destroy again.

They always will remember their promises.

He will be her warlock, and she will stay his beautiful witch.


	2. Chapter 2

Well, suddenly I've decided to write a continue, short drabble, I hope, since after reviews (thank you very much, guys!) I realized that some readers didn't understand the moment with Kallen. Yes, I believe, that's my fault, because it were me, who write if somehow wrong.

So, that's why I want to make it clear for all readers. ))

And again, please, sorry for my grammar. I will improve, honestly!

"**Lost Image"**

**

Kallen fell into the comfortable hug of the chair and scornfully sniffed.

"So you two pretty close, I suppose, but do not make fool of me," she said trying not to look at her friend, who lazily walked out of dark closet now clothed in her black costume instead of Zero outfit.

"Oh, it will be pretty hard because you very fun when being teased," C.C. sat on the couch and smiled.

Kallen sighed and again turned to the monitors, and witch thoughtfully stared at the white surface of the coffee table. Lelouch already somewhere at Ashford, playing with another pawns with enthusiasm of old puppeteer. She – there, behind not very trusty, but strong walls of Chinese Embassy. Quick look at the clock on the wall, 'legates will arrive soon'. Again C.C. looked at the Kallen and – funny – felt something like a sympathy and shame. The vision of Kallen that time, when the world blurred and was spinning around, was just a bad joke of her mind. Maybe she should be sorry to the redhead, because she knew pretty well that Kallen was in love with Lelouch. Or with Zero?

Witch chuckled and smiled. This little girl still doesn't really understand about her own heart, but immortal C.C. was sure – the images of Lelouch and Zero completely different although performed by the single person. Does Kallen know about it?

"If you want, I'll steal some cake from local kitchen for you," murmured C.C. looking at Kallen with half-opened eyes.

The girl turned around and looked at witch in wide-eyed astonishment. "Why?" she blurted.

"I feel sorry for some thing," C.C. shrugged and stood.

"Forget about it," mumbled Kallen making her way to the doors. "I'm going to take a shower. Plus, I feel very uncomfortable when you so caring about me. You know, it's like in old tale, when lost child is being lured by evil scary witch."

C.C.'s face remain unemotional. When Kallen walked out, she sat back and again stared at the table.

Is that the poor ending of the woman's friendship? Though feeling slightly sorry, she nevertheless was secretly contented. Lelouch was the object of their friendship and, maybe, he will the cause of it destruction. Will she feel disappointment? Being an old cynic, she never believed in such a thing called friendship. They all were just poisoned by her geass, or attached by contract. She never had anything sincere and real. Until meeting Lelouch. Yes, he was another contractor, but very amusing one, and he knows more than any of previous. She was sure – between them there is no love, but who said that love is the best and candid feeling? Their mix of collaboration, comprehension and honesty was much better in witch's opinion.

Another loud sound from the monitors distracted C.C. from her thoughts. She made a wry face and felt annoyed with her own reflections. Why she should be worry about something if in some time they all will be dead or… she will die herself?

"Stupid," she whispered to anyone and made a way to greet a Chinese ambassador.

**

end


End file.
